This invention relates to a tool for refinishing gate valves, particularly gate valves of the type employed to control steam maintained at high pressures of 600 to 1500 psi.
Presently known tools for refinishing gate valves are quite bulky, are difficult to mount and maintain in position, and frequently require removal of the insulation on the line at each side of the valve undergoing repair to permit chains, which hold the tool in place, to securely grip the valve or line. In addition, tools of the prior art have required great care in "setting up", or positioning the tool relative to the valve seating surface to be refinished.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a compact tool of small weight which may be mounted on a gate valve without the use of chains, the mounting, location and use of the tool being easily accomplished by one man with only a minimum amount of time being required in properly locating the tool.